


Shut Me Up

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fights, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have an argument, Stiles issues a challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Shut Me Up"
> 
> If enough people as for it, I will write a longer, pornier version ;)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) for more Sterek-y goodness, fic teasers, and general fangirling.

The sound of the door shutting with a hurried slam should have startled them both. The last of the pack leaving with muttered commentary and several half hearted requests to “calm the hell down” should have had some kind of impact on at least one of them. But they didn’t.

As their fights went, this one was shaping up to be a Top Three Greatest Hits contender; Stiles was inches away from Derek’s face, and Derek had a fist clenched around the fabric of Stiles’ shirt, and they were both on a particularly snarky roll.

Stiles pushes an angry, frustrated sound through his teeth, “If you’re so tired of hearing me talk, why don’t you do something about it and shut me up!”

Derek growls in response, but before Stiles can make a crack about “using our words,” Derek is using the gathered handful he has of Stiles’ plaid to haul him closer and press their mouths together, his growl melting into a satisfied whimper as Stiles opens for him, sweeps his tongue against Derek’s upper lip with a groan that sounds like desire, grabs Derek’s face with both hands and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Stiles has never been so happy to be silenced. The kiss is hot and wet, a delicious give and take as opposed to the fight for dominance that they both secretly always thought it’d be.

As much as the outside world didn’t register before, while they argued, and as loud as the rush of blood and want is, the shout of “Fucking finally” that carries in from the hallway is hard to miss.

It’s not, however, enough to make either of them break away for longer than it takes to yell a simultaneous “Shut up,” before they press their lips together again, each feeling the others smile against their own.

They discover that other things between them are as explosive as their fights; that Stiles is struck silent as Derek licks into him, opens him with his tongue; that Derek is just as loud when he comes inside Stiles as he is when he yells at Stiles, though he swears it’s never been like that. And Stiles discovers his second favorite way to be shut up is a tie between Derek pushing his cock into Stiles’ mouth and sliding his own into the tight heat of Derek’s ass.

Sometimes, after the revelation of the kiss, they’ll pick a fight just so Stiles can issue the challenge.


End file.
